


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by Lipstickcat



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Advent Calendar, Gen, Prompt Fill, eerie advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of the Eerie Advent Calendar. For the prompt "surprise"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

"Hey!" Marshall sounded outright insulted as the box was whipped out of his hands. 

"You snooze, you lose," Dash retorted, tearing into the new cereal packet and shaking it up before pouring a mini avalanche of frosted puffed rice into his bowl. 

"Save room for some milk." 

Marshall shook his head and reached out for the packet, but all he got was an empty box while Dash had hold of the inside packaging. He frowned at his roommate as Dash proceeded to shake and poke at the bag, rice puffs crunching into dust between his fingers. By the time Dash was reaching into the bag and fishing around the cereal for some unknown reason, Marshall had decided that he'd just have toast for breakfast instead. 

"He's looking for the toy," Simon offered some insight from beside the toaster. 

"I never got to have cereal with toys in !" Dash called back. It might not be strictly true, but it wasn't as if he could remember. "Have you had it already, Teller? Where is it?"

*** 

All around town, similar scenes were playing out over various breakfasts tables. Though normally, with much younger protagonists. 

***

Meanwhile, underneath Eerie, Lodgepoole was preparing himself for another day of misappropriation. His coffee was steaming, his milk chilled. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, so they said. 

He poured his cereal into his bowl, but instead of branflakes, a cascade of brightly coloured shapes tumbled out. Lodgepoole sighed and slumped in his chair. 

"The early bird and all that..." Al smiled and sipped his orange juice. 

***


End file.
